You Don't Understand Me
by WitchySara
Summary: A song from Roxette tells Sara what she feels about Grissom
1. Default Chapter

Title: You Don't Understand Me

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Grissom and Sara

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: I heard this song from Roxette. It should be Sara's anthem.

Sara quietly drove the dark streets of Vegas. She was making her way to Grissom's townhouse. Earlier that evening, Grissom had called her cell; asking her to bring over a case file to him. Staring at the manila folder on the passenger seat, Sara shook her head. The Walls case had been closed for weeks. ' Why did he ask her to bring it' she thought. The past couple months had past since she asked him out. The refusal made her heart sink every time she the thought rolled about her mind. The tension was still there. She knew it. He knew it. Sometimes it was hard to be in the same room as him. The looks he would give her makes her heart jump. Sara didn't understand if he didn't want her, why the act of desire. Analyzing evidence while he hovered close to her ear was a challenging task. Every time he was close to her, she wanted to wrap her arms around him. Not to mention her legs. 

Shaking her thoughts out of her mind, Sara decided she had enough thinking to herself and turned on the radio. A 'Roxette' song blared out of the speakers. The song lyrics seemed to speak to her.

_I've been up all night, you're putting up a fight seems like nothing I say gets through_

How did this old bed fit a world between you and me?

We said " Good Night" but the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife

We've hit the wall again and there's nothing I can do

You're the one, yea, I put all my trust in your hands

Come on and look in my eyes, here I am, here I am

You don't understand me, my baby

You don't seem to know that I need you so much

You don't understand me, my feelings, the reason I'm breathing, my love

Slamming on the breaks, Sara realized she past up Grissom's house. Quickly turning off the radio, she circled around and found a parking space. The song really distracted her. Swiftly grabbing the manila folder, she headed towards Grissom's door. Raising her hand to knock, the door suddenly opened. Grissom stood in the open doorway, eyes wide.

" Grissom, what's wrong?" Sara asked

" I heard tires squeal, I looked out the window, and saw you car. Are you okay?" Grissom ushered her inside.

" No, No I'm fine. I past up your house. I just turned around."

" Oh" Grissom stated.

" Here's the file you wanted" handing him the yellow folder. " What's up?"

" Nothing I just wanted to check my work" Grissom declared. " Would you like something to drink?"

" Yes. Thank you"

Sara looked around his townhouse. It was neat and organized. She looked at a butterfly poster hanging on the wall. Suddenly a glass appeared in front of her face. Turning around, Grissom stood with two wine glasses.

" Is wine okay?"

" Wine's fine" Sara took one glass, holding it out to be filled. The glass clicked as it meet the neck the bottle. Grissom finished pouring his and took a sip. Sara brought the glass to her lips and captured some liquid in her mouth. She studied him in his home clothes. Grissom wore blue jeans and gray button down shirt. Sara smiled.

" What?" he asked, noticing she was smiling at him.

" Nothing" she watched him walked back to his fridge. Grissom placed the wine bottle back in it's home. Sara followed him and sauntered up behind him. Grissom turned around and met brown eyes.

" Hi" 

" Hi Sara. Well, thanks again for the case file" he looked eyes with her

Sara stepped forward, closing the small gap between them. Placing her wine glass on the counter, she gently grazed his arm with her fingers.

" Grissom, Why did you ask me to bring the file to you?"

" I…I needed it" he stumbled over his words.

Running her fingers up and down his arm, " Do you need anything else? "

" Sara.." Grissom softly whispered. The brown eyes over whelmed him. He continued looked at her lips. They were so plump and pink. He watched as she licked her lips. Sara's pink tongued skirted over her pink lips. Grissom wished that tongue as someplace else. Slightly dropping his head, Grissom gathered those plump lips in his. A fire raced through his body. He felt his groin tighten.

Sara gently ran her hands through his graying hair. She felt Grissom's hands run down her waist and smoothly cup her small butt. He spun her around and forced her against the fridge. His fingers worked at her jeans button. Gently, he reached down and stroked her womanly box. It was warm and inviting to the touch. Breaking the kiss, Grissom gazed down at the breathless Sara. Suddenly, the realization hit him. Grissom was in his kitchen with Sara pinned up against his fridge. His employee, his co-worker, his friend.

" This is wrong, Sara."

" What? I thought you wanted this" she said.

" I do, but I can't. I just can't. You are so beautiful. I can't ruin what we have." Grissom explained to her.

" I…I.." she tried to form words.

Grissom backed away from her. " You better go, Sara"

" Okay" Sara said, shaky. Sara buttoned her jeans and walked towards the door, defeated. Sara glanced back at the man with the amazing lips. He looked away from her. The sting of tears blinded her vision. She made her way her car. Opening the door, she jumped inside and started the engine. Looking back at the townhouse, she quickly drove away.

Sara didn't remember the drive home, entering her house, and dragging herself to bed. She lay on the comforter, staring at the ceiling. Glancing at the clock, nine hours and 34 minutes till she had to face Grissom again. Her heart sank and the tears began again. 


	2. the next time

Sara silently drove to work that evening. She watched the shadows of objects bounce off her car. Her thoughts jumped back to her evening with Grissom. 'How am I going to face him' she thought. Sara reached down to the radio and flicked it on. Sara was sick of the silence. That same 'Roxette' song was on again, but a different verse. Sara decided it would too much effort to change stations. So, she left it on. Listening to the lead vocals, her thoughts returned to Grissom.

_The morning comes and you're reaching out for me just like everything's the same_

And I let my self believe things are gonna change

When you kiss my mouth and hold my body close, do you wonder who's inside

Maybe there's no way we could feel each others pain

Tell me why, it's getting harder to know where I stand

I guess loneliness found a new friend, here I am

You don't understand me, my baby

You don't seem to know that I need you so much

You don't understand me, my feelings, the reason I'm breathing, my love

You don't understand, my baby

You don't really see that I live for you touch

You don't understand me, my dreams or the things I believe in , my love

A single tear fell from her right eye. Quickly brushing it away, she turned off the radio. ' What a stupid song' she said to herself. ' It's nothing to cry over'. Sara pulled in a parking space at the police dept. Slowly climbing out of her car, she started her walk to the lab.

" I pick the Steelers over the Ravens by 11" a male voice rang through out the break room as Sara entered.

" Hey Sara" Catherine greeted her.

" Hi Cat" she smiled

Nick and Warrick were sitting face each other at the table discusing football.

" Sara, who do you take: Steelers or Ravens?" Warrick asked her.

" Steelers. I have a friend who lives in Pittsburgh" Sara answered.

Gil Grissom suddenly walked into the break room carrying papers. He glanced around the room to check to see if his crew was accounted for. His eyes locked on Sara, who was in the corner but quickly looked away.

" Here are tonight's assignments" Grissom held up the papers. " Nick and Warrck, DB on a golf course and Catherine; you're with me"

They all looked at Sara. " What about Sara?" Sara shifted uncomfortably.

Grissom looked at brunnette and said " I need to see you in my office" Sara nodded.

" What did you do?" Nick asked.

" I don't know" her voice was shaky. Moving from the corner, Sara exited the break room towards Grissom's office. She knocked softly on the door. " Come in" a muffled welcome she heard through the door. Sara opened the door and stepped inside. She found Grissom standing in front of his desk.

" Close the door" Grissom stated

Sara turned around and shut the heavy oak door. She heard movement behind her, so she hurriedly turn back around. Grissom stood in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her head and looked down on her.

" This has to stop between us" he whispered, bending his head towards her lips.

TBC


	3. in the office

Grissom's lips stop 2 millimeters shy of Sara's lips.

" Grissom" she questioned him. " What…" As Sara spoke, her lips slightly touched his.

" I can't stop think about you, Sara" Grissom move his hand off the door and softly stroke her cheek.

" I don't get you, Grissom. You turn me down when I asked you out. You push me away when I kissed you. What's going on?" Sara squeaked out.

" I'm sorry. I was wrong" Grissom shifted his head and slowly began kissing her neck.

" No, Grissom. Not here. Not like this" she jerked her head away.

He stopped and looked down at her.

" I want you. I want one night with you" he pleaded.

Sara moved her eyes around the room. She looked everywhere but in his eyes.

" I don't want one night. I want a relationship. If you want one night, Go pay some money to a streetwalker.

Sara tried to walk away from him, but his hand suddenly blocked her way.

" Please let me leave"

Grissom brought his lips down to hers and delicately kissed her.

" I need you"

" I know that, Gil" Grissom eyes widened by her words. " You just don't understand me"

Sara climbed out from under his arms and faced him. Grissom sighed and opened the door for her. Sara walked towards the door, but stopped half way through it. Turning and placing a hand on his bearded cheek, Sara leaned in a kissed him.

" I want a best friend"

" I can that. I will be any thing you want me to be. I don't want to be alone anymore." He faintly said to her.

Sara remained quiet. Leaning in again, she placed one last kiss on his lips and walked down the hallway. Halfway down the hall, she turned around and called out to him.

" So, what case am I on?"

" You can come with Catherine and I"

Sara smiled as she twisted back around and headed to the break room.

THE END


End file.
